Demonic Dimple
by crabula290e
Summary: Sawyer has accidentally signed a movie contract with her old enemy Darla Dimple. And now she has to go along with the entire thing until she can get out.


Sawyer sighed as she walked down the DD studio lot. She absolutely couldn't believe that she was actually going to go through with this. Her agent had actually signed her name upon a movie contract without her permission. Well technically she gave her permission, but she was busy at the time so she didn't actually have time to give the contract a good look. She just signed her name to it. She was of course highly regretting this decision now. She wasn't sure what kind of movie she had gotten herself roped into. All she knew was that the studio that was making the movie, had just popped out of nowhere overnight. For some reason the place made Sawyer's fur stand on edge. The studio lot was covered in all sorts of pink hearts, clouds and flowers. And that just made Sawyer ponder about the sanity of the studio owner. She finally made it to the main building which just seemed to be covered in even more incredibly effeminate things which made Sawyer cringe. She simply wasn't a fan of a lot of that incredibly girly stuff. Sure she would wear dresses, but she just couldn't stand things that were just so prissy and cute that they would make her want to vomit. She was directed by a secretary towards the office she was supposed to head to. When she arrived, she found that the office was the worst of the bunch. The room was covered with frills, hearts and stuffed animals. It was the stuff that nightmares were made out of. In the middle of the room sat a big desk with a large looming chair behind it that was facing backwards.  
"Well well well, I'm certainly glad you could join us miss kitty cat. I've been looking very forward to seeing you" Said a familiar high pitched voice that seemed to be filled with both glee and hate.  
Sawyer noticed the voice sounded familar, however she couldn't quite place her finger on where she knew it from. "Umm.. Ok?" She had no idea why this person would be so happy to see her. Perhaps they were just a big fan of her acting. "Yeah I'm here about the job. I sort of accidentally signed the contract when I thought I was signing a check.. And I'm not entirely sure what kind of role I signed up for."  
A large burst of evil sounding laughter came from the chair as it swung around. "Well isn't that a fun little twist." In the chair sat the one and hopefully the only, Darla Dimple. She was the former so called angel of Hollywood. She was a self centered, maniacal, and all around obnoxious, prima donna who had once been the most beloved child actress in the world. However that ended after she was rightfully dethroned by a love able group of singing and dancing animals. One of whom happened to be Sawyer. Her cold vicious eyes stared at Sawyer as though she were some type of toy she could play with and then throw to a rabid dog as a chew toy.  
Sawyer gulped. "Well.. I certainly wasn't expecting this little development." She knew that she was most certainly doomed.  
"Oh relax miss kitty cat, I'm not going to have you harmed. Not right now anyway. We have a contract after all." She smirked. "And I'm certainly not going to waste that."  
Sawyer growled. "Alright Dimple spill the beans. What're you doing here? Last I saw, you were working as a janitor."  
"Oh that was just a mere bump in the road. After you and your friends utterly humiliated me in public like you did, I had to dip into my savings. Luckily I made a few wise investments which helped make me bigger and better than ever. Though while I made my fortune, I couldn't help but think about all the pain and humiliation I had to go through. That is what drove me to buy my own studio,  
"Umm.. Didn't you sort of humiliate yourself? I mean we didn't actually do anything to you. Your sort of the one who did all that stuff which completely backfired on you. And don't you think your overreacting a bit? You spent millions and millions of dollars simply so you could get revenge on a bunch of animals who never actually did anything to you." Sawyer said as she raised her eyebrow and added some logic to the conversation.  
Darla glared at sawyer, her eyes getting even deadlier. "That's besides the point. The point is that you are now working for me. Your very tightly locked contract clearly states that you have to star in at least 3 movies made by Darling Dimple studios." Her devilish smile grew onto her face, growing to lengths I didn't think the human face was actually capable of mustering. "And I do believe I know just the roles for you Ms kitty cat."  
Sawyer gulped as fear gripped her chest. She was certainly going to learn her lesson from this experience. Always read a contract before you sign it.


End file.
